Entanglement of wires and cables of personal cabled devices, such as audio headsets having earbud or ear-canal type audio earphones, is a common problem for users. Entanglement of the cables may result in inadvertent damage to the headset and untangling the cables once they have become entangled is time consuming and frustrating for the user.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an apparatus adapted for the organizing and storing of personal cabled devices, such as audio headsets, which prevents cable entanglement and/or protects the heatset from damage.